catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Night shine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 01:57, February 18, 2010 Re: Sure. (: Also, read this: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#Contest_2. I'm making a page on here, Blue's WWikia Charart Contests, for it. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Charart Featherstorm What website/websites do you use to make thoose beautiful tabby stripes? I have to know! ♣Silverthistle 14:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nightyyy we need you on the IRC channel #starclan SaintIce ♣ 02:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Night, I need help with something. I made rogue blanks with Paint, and whenever I try to upload it it says "BMP wasn't a illegal file type" do you think you know what do to? SaintIce ♣ 02:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay I got it. Do you think you can make them smaller? SaintIce ♣ 02:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just give me a name/description. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 15:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Uhhh... I'm not real good with explaining. Try asking Ice or Echo. If they say no, I'll try tomorrow, but I'm too tired right now, kk? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Yeahh Hawkey had kinda asked before you and I forgot. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Blanks Hey Nightshine. I'am having a sort of dilema with my leader blanks. I did them in pixlr, by tracing an image I found on Google. But, how do I make the changes that Blue suggested on CAP? I would have to apply the changes to each blank sepperately, but it would all look different. Do you know how to help? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah. Love & Beauty is the only one left, I'll add you as that. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 12:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC)! You don't find this wiki as fun as Warriors Wiki? We are VERY active. There's lots to do: Make chararts for CAP, edit character articles, go chat on the IRC, make userboxes for CU, nominate character articles for CP, put real-life images of your characters on their articles, roleplay, make a new Clan, etc. Warriors Wiki is very similar to this wiki, yet very different. Sorry, I just noticed what was on your user page and though I'd give you some ideas. :) Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 13:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Leader blanks again Hey, night. I was about to try and color my leader blanks, but this happened again - It's not as bad as when it first happened, but could you try and fix it again? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Night! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kits Sure! I will ask Quail about what he thinks and then poof! it will happen! So thanks for asking!;) If you have any questions ask me! B-Day-Kitty! 13:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 14:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree. ThunderClan particularlly. I'll set something up. Midnightpelt ♥ 14:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC)! Re: I doubt anyone else is roleplaying right now, but we could [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Which Clan do you want to do? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya comin? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Can you give me the coding for your siggy? It looks really cool, and I think I might use it some day. I will change the colors though, from gray to orange and red. Thank you, [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :_( [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Spottedkit ohai night. Can you help me with Spottedpelt (ki)? Stupid GIMP, not working for me. Thanks, --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 01:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) re: Thorn (PH) Sure, but give me credit, of course. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 19:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Blanks While I am waiting to post them, is there anything you think I could do to improve them? -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 23:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: When you requested to add her, was she a young, new apprentice, or an older apprentice nearing the end of her training? As for her warrior name, I like Featherstep, although Featherheart is nice too ;) Btw, have you read Fading Echos yet? I bought today, and finished it today, and it's soooooo good!!!! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I can read fast if I want to XD I got really into it, and I finished it earlier tonight! But, I was really hoping to create a few pages, but Insaneular beat me to the punch, oh well. Alright, I shall hold Featherpaw's ceremony tomorrow! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the thing is I don't even realize I'm reading that fast. I get so into it, and can remember every detail. When I finished it, it surprised me! XD As for Bumblestripe, that's to bad. But who reserved him first? You or Blue? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, well that is a problem. But, you wanna do Featherpaw's ceremony now? And which name did we decide, Featherstep or Featherheart? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh don't worry about that, I'll take care of it :) Alright, I'll call a meeting in the RiverClan Camp [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok Skykit: a light gray tom with white paws and green eyes. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 00:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 21:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Battle Tomorrow, Saturday, there shall be a battle held on the IRC #starclan at 2 EST if everyone is on, or 12 EST. Hope to see you there. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Want to get on IRC? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 11:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blank Video one question, how did you get all blanks on one window together? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Huh, I still don't get it. Sorry, I'm really dumb. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) For the blanks? Paint. I tried to draw the same exact thing, but I still don't get it. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Category Hmmm, that's odd. I tried it too, and it wouldn't let me.... maybe try creating a new page? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Bramble was once explaining to Insane something about Categories being immovable. I'll try, but if not, I'll delete it and you may make the page. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: I acually think it's fine. The 24 hour stage was up, so why not? I approved my own Oakpaw on warriors wiki [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Don't leave, Night! *cute puppy eyes* We'll clean up the roleplayer thing, I promise. Please don't leave! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) My Own Wikia Hi! It's Fawnstorm from WW! Firstly I love ''all your Charart's, they are amazing! And um...would you like to join my wiki? Link. It's a RP wikia, but you don't have to RP (I saw your notice. :( ) We are new, opening on April 10th and we could use your skills and stuff. Reply A.S.A.P. Your big fan Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Tablet `Do you use a tablet to make your blanks? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 18:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh my. =O You currently have talent in getting the stupid mouse to work like that. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) WillowClan Wiki Hey Night we could really use your help on my wiki WillowClan. We need help making blanks! Please help. http://willowclan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Thanks! =3 Mistcloud 14:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? We're roleplaying at #wikia-thunderclan'scamp. :) Join us? Midnightpelt ♥ 00:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Oh! My bad! I'll do that right away! Mousetalon!! 12:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw Heya Nightshine! I was planning to make Smallpaw a warrior today. Do you want to name him? I was thinking Smallstep but I thought I should ask you first. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 19:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) CAP Request Name: Iceheart. Gender: Male. Eye Colour: Amber. Main Pelt Colour: White (pale blue in full light). Secondary Pelt Colour(chest, paws, muzzle etc.): None. Special Markings(tabby, mottled etc.): None. Battle Scars: None. Anything else: Nothing. Thanks! [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'Schools out for summer!]] 02:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Muse Blanks I tried modifying the deputy blanks, but Swifty doesn't seem to get on much anymore and I had finished when I realized it that I couldn't ask- what should I do? Mousetalon!! 20:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh and do you want to sign up a cat for the camp too? Mousetalon!! 20:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? --Who am I?Nighty98 23:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) DarkXSky heya NightShine. :) I was wondering if Darkfrost and Skycloud could become mates. Like not right away but I was just wondering... [[User:Echopaw|'''DuskStar]] 02:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I know why Nighty98 made up Dreamstep... and Ok. [[User:Echopaw| DuskStar]] 02:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Dream and Dark I thought Dreamstep and Darkfrost were mates. And If they never were, can they be mates? Because, tomorrow morning, bright and early, I'm leaving to Florida. Dreamstep is in love with him. If he doesn't share her feelings, OK. Just asking, --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 12:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Blue needs to talk to you. Main channel [[User:Echopaw| DuskStar]] 20:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC come on the IRC. Icefall Icy Winds 20:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deputy Yeah, I couldn't even stay away five minutes. You have a cure for roleplaying addiction? XD Anyways, I would be honored to serve as deputy. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans'']] 22:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) join tc owo eh can i join as Jaystorm gray and white tabby tom blue eyes thankyubracken- 23:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC)